If You're Not the One
by Bethe
Summary: Sequel to "How Can I Not Love You?" Jarod's down to his last resort, so he decides to enlist a little help from a radio show host, and a song...


If You're Not the One  
  
By Samantha  
  
Author's Note: Sequel to "How Can I Not Love You?" Again, I just couldn't leave it there. Let all the shippers rejoice! ~~Bethe  
  
Disclaimer: If You're Not the One doesn't belong to me. I don't know who wrote it, but Daniel Bedingfield sings it. I think it's a very beautiful song, and such a rare sentiment for a male, it seems. (I know, I'm not giving guys the credit they deserve. . .) Also, Delilah is a real person. She has a radio show every week night from 6-12 (I think, not real sure on the times). She takes requests and dedications and plays love songs for listeners. She's very relaxing.  
  
~*~  
  
One whole month after Parker had shown up at his lair early, Jarod was sitting in his newest hotel room pondering the experience once more.  
  
It had been very bizarre to see her in his apartment. What was even more unsettling was her behavior. That wasn't the Parker he remembered. But he almost liked it better.  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed to be a one time occurrence. She didn't return her calls and had her cell phone number changed. Now, Jarod could easily find it again, but she obviously was retreating. He knew he needed to respect her privacy if he wanted to win her trust.  
  
He did, however leave a message on her machine that said, "Listen to 104.7 tonight from 6-12." Lately, he had been listening to a radio show hosted by a wonderful woman named Delilah. Lots of people called in and told her their stories; stories about new love, continuing love, heartbreaks, and so on, and then Delilah would play a song for them.  
  
He'd decided that he wanted to be one of these people. And what better way to try to get through to Parker than via radio, if she'd listen.  
  
Jarod looked at his watch. It was 9:30. If Parker was listening, and still listening, he figured that her patience was getting tested pretty heavily. Now was the time to drop the bomb.  
  
He dialed the number and went through the preliminary steps before speaking on air to Delilah. Within minutes a soothing female voice said, "Good evening."  
  
"Good evening, Delilah."  
  
"What's your name sir, and what's your story?" Jarod thought for a little bit.  
  
"J. Call me J."  
  
"Okay, J. Now, what's on your heart tonight?" Jarod took a breath and started.  
  
"There's this woman. Her name's Katy. I've known her for practically all of my life. She even gave me my first kiss."  
  
"Wow," Delilah interjected, "and so, you're together, right?" Jarod chuckled.  
  
"No, we're not."  
  
"Wait a minute. Explain," she replied while laughing slightly.  
  
"Basically, her father's kept us apart. He fed her lies about me, about him, and definitely about her that kept her from realizing how I felt about her."  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"I just wish she could see how special she is to me, and that it's alright to love someone, that love isn't weakness."  
  
"Love definitely isn't weak. It's the strongest bond that holds us all together," Delilah said in her soothing, husky voice.  
  
"Exactly. So, I was wondering if you could play a song for her from me."  
  
"Did you have one in mind, or do you want me to choose?" she asked.  
  
"If You're Not the One, by Daniel Bedingfield, if you could?" Jarod requested.  
  
"Oh, that's a good one. I'll play that for you, and let's hope that Katy is listening tonight."  
  
"Thanks, Delilah." Jarod then hung up the phone and turned on his radio so he could hear the song he requested.  
  
~*~  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod knew, deep down, that they were perfect for each other. As he listened to the words float out from his radio speakers, he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He had never loved someone so much ever in his life.  
  
~*~  
  
I never know what the future brings,  
  
But I know you're here with me now.  
  
We'll make it through,  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod sighed as the song moved along. He began to feel dejected. Why would she listen? Why would she follow his directions. He could hope, but it was fading fast.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand.  
  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~*~  
  
For that brief moment in time when Parker had moved into his arms, Jarod was in heaven. He had felt a peace like no other. And he wanted it back.  
  
~*~  
  
If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
~*~  
  
Almost immediately after the incident at his apartment, Jarod had tried to convince himself that he didn't need Parker; that she was just another woman passing by. But as time went on, his heart and mind only refuted that belief. Tears were flowing freely now, especially at the word wife. That was his ultimate desire, his love ran that deep.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't know why you're so far away,  
  
But I know that this much is true:  
  
We'll make it through,  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with,  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with,  
  
And I'm prayin you're the one I build my home with.  
  
I hope I love you all my life.  
  
~*~  
  
The beautiful lyrics touched his heart once more, and he began to sob openly. Jarod wanted a future with that woman so badly. He needed it like he needed air. He wanted to love her and cherish her for the rest of his days on earth.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand.  
  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul, so strong that it takes my breath away.  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today.  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight,  
  
Know my heart is by your side.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod envisioned her in his mind and only felt more anguish. He would never be truly satisfied until she started talking to him again. He needed to know, at least.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand.  
  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~*~  
  
The song ended as Jarod wiped away his last tear. His head hurt and his chest felt constricted, but he did feel slightly better. He had done his part. Now it was her turn.  
  
Almost as if by magic, the phone rang. Jarod looked at it, then moved to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" 


End file.
